This invention relates to a rocker recliner chair and more particularly to a rocker mechanism for a rocker recliner chair.
Rocker recliners are generally well known in the furniture industry. These rocker recliners are chairs that allow the user to rock and that are equipped with extendable footrests that allow the user to recline. This reclining motion is achieved in rocker recliner chairs with a linkage mechanism that is coupled to a rocker mechanism. The rocker mechanism is also generally well known in the furniture industry. FIGS. 7 and 8 show a typical prior art rocker recliner mechanism. As shown, the rocker mechanism typically has a pair of side rails 98 that are interconnected with a pair of cross rails 100. The rocker mechanism also includes a rocker cam assembly, shown generally as item 96. The rocker cam assembly is typically coupled to the side rails. The rocker cam assembly also couples the linkage mechanism of the chair to the rocker mechanism. The prior art rocker cam assembly 96 includes a pair of rocker cams 102 and a pair of mounting brackets 104. The rocker cams 102 are typically made from wood and have a curved cam surface that contacts an upper surface of the side rails. The curved cam surface allows the rocking motion of the chair. The mounting brackets 104 are formed from stamped steel and attach to an upper surface of the rocker cams. The mounting brackets then also attach to the linkage mechanism. Finally, the mounting brackets are also interconnected with the pair of cross rails 106. A pair of spring retention devices 108 are then coupled to both the first and second pairs of cross rails 100, 106 with a set of springs 110 mounted there between. The springs resist the rocking motion of the chair and bias the chair to a neutral at rest position.
This type of prior art rocker mechanism, while functional, suffers from a number of drawbacks. First, the design of the cross rails, the spring cups, and the mounting brackets greatly increases the complexity of both the assembly and the manufacturing processes. Second, the number of parts requires multiple fasteners and couplers. The high number of extra parts results in an increased material cost. Third, the wood material used for the cam can become deformed over time due to spring pressure, resulting in a flat spot on the curved cam surface that prevents a smooth rocking motion.
Thus, while rocker mechanisms are known, there remains a need for an improved rocker mechanism for a rocker recliner that achieves an improved function with a reduced number of parts and connections for ease of manufacturing and decreased production costs.